Equipo A y Equipo B
by Toniimar
Summary: Los hermanos Hamato se dividirán en dos equipos, ¿habrá sido buena idea? ¿Habrá algún ganador?


**¡HOLAAA A TOODOOS!**

**El otro día estuve viendo el episodio en el que las tortugas se dividen en los supuestos equipo A y B, y se me ocurrió esta historia, puede que os guste, o puede que no, quien sabe jeje.**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que contar, espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Esquipo A y Equipo__ B_

-¿¡Equipo B?! ¿¡En serio?! -decía Donnie visiblemente molesto.  
-¿Qué hay de malo? Nosotros somos el equipo A y vosotros el B -dijo el ninja de azul tranquilamente.  
-¡Me niego a que nos llaméis equipo B! -gritaba enojado el más pequeño de todos.  
-Venga hermanito, ya os acostumbraréis -decía burlonamente sonido inundó toda la guarida.

**_RI RI RI RI_**

-¡Oh! Mi aparato ya ha encontrado otro bote de mutágeno.  
Esta ocasión era perfecta, y el de naranja sonrió victorioso.  
-¡Genial! Vamos Donnie -Mikey parecía muy alegre.  
Su hermano pareció entenderlo todo a la perfección, por lo que él también sonrió victorioso.  
-¡Voy!  
Los dos hermanos pequeños salieron rápidamente de la guarida con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, dejando a los dos más mayores algo confundidos.  
El primero en hablar fue el más rudo.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
-Esta claro ¿no? Cogeremos el mutágeno antes que ellos.  
Él asintió y salieron corriendo también de la guarida.  
Sin duda alguna, ellos no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente. La pregunta es... ¿Habrá algún ganador?  
Mientras tanto...  
-¿Queda mucho Donnie?  
-No, ya casi hemos estamos... -decía el de morado, sujetando el aparato con las dos manos.  
El pequeño suspiró.  
-Espero que Raph y Leo no lo encuentren antes...  
Donnie paró de repente captando la preocupación del menor.  
-Tranquilo Mikey, sin esta maravilla -decía mostrándole el aparato- están muy lejos de encontrar el mutágeno -dijo muy orgulloso y sonriente.  
-Fiu... Menos mal... -ahora parecía más aliviado.  
Su hermano mayor le sonrió, y continuaron caminando por unos tejados. La noche era agradable y apenas había viento, se estaba realmente a gusto.  
-¡Ahí está!  
El de morado señalaba un callejón algo oscuro, que se encontraba delante de ellos.  
-¡Vamos! -gritó esta vez el de naranja.

* * *

-Sin el dichoso aparato de Donnie no encontraremos nada...

Raph pegó con fuerza y rabia a un conducto de ventilación que se encontraba a su lado.  
-Paciencia Raph, seguro que lo acabamos encontrado... -decía algo inseguro.  
-¡Pues ya me dirás como!  
El de azul se giró algo molesto, le molestaba mucho que su hermano no confiase en él, y mucho menos en él mismo.  
-Raphael, esta claro que si seguimos discutiendo así, nunca lo encontraremos. Además, debemos confiar en que lo encontraremos, ¿lo entiendes?  
-Sí... Lo entiendo... -miró calle abajo- Demonos prisa.  
Los dos comenzaron a correr y a saltar de edificio en edificio ágilmente. Estaban atentos a cualquier lugar por si veían el mutágeno.

* * *

-Donnie, yo no veo nada...  
-Eso es imposible, la señal venía de aquí y...  
El más listo de los hermanos se calló de golpe, dejando algo extrañado a Mikey.  
-¿Qué ocurre bro?  
-La señal... ¡Se está moviendo!  
-¿¡Qué?! ¿No serán Raph y Leo?  
-Lo dudo mucho Mikey, hemos salido antes que ellos y además...  
No pudo acabar la frase, ya que un fuerte rugido sonó cerca de ellos, haciéndoles estremecer.  
-¿Qu-qué e-era eso? -preguntó asustado el pequeño.  
-No lo sé Mikey, no lo sé...  
En ese momento, cayó del cielo un bote vacío, de mutágeno... Los dos hermanos pequeños miraron lentamente hacia arriba, y vieron algo que les heló la sangre...  
Delante de ellos, en un edificio, se encontraba una especie de gato gigante, tenía unos ojos amarillos que poco a poco se comenzaron a volver rojos, sus dientes eran tan afilados que podrían despedazar cualquier trozo de carne, su boca estaba ligeramente curvada, formando una sonrisa atemorizante, y su pelaje era negro como la noche. Su tamaño intimidaba bastante...  
Mikey y Donnie se quedaron paralizados al ver a aquella... Bestia...  
Aquel enorme gato les miraba, haciendo sentir a las tortugas bastante incómodas...  
-Donnie... -susurraba Mikey.  
-Dime Mikey... -susurró también su hermano.  
-Tengo... Una idea...  
-¿Cuál...?  
-Correr...  
-Tu idea es aceptable...  
-Bien... 3, 2, 1... ¡CORRE!  
Dicho esto último, los dos salieron corriendo como locos del callejón lo más rápido posible... El gato, al verlos correr, les comenzó a perseguir, la única diferencia es que él corría de edificio en edificio y ellos por las oscuras calles de Nueva York...  
Mikey y Donnie corrían despavoridos, hasta que tuvieron que parar de golpe al ver al gato saltar justo delante de ellos.  
-Esta bien... Minino, si quieres pelea, tendrás pelea...  
-Mikey, creo que no es buena idea llamarlo minino...  
Pero su hermanito pequeño no le escuchó, ya que saltó hacia el gato con la intención de golpearlo con sus nunchakus.  
-¡BOOYAKASHA!

* * *

-¿Soy el único que acaba de escuchar ese rugido?

-No... No eres el único...  
Los dos se miraron algo preocupados.  
-Provenía de ahí...  
Leo y Raph llegaron al callejón en que minutos atrás estuvieron sus hermanos.  
-¡Hey, mira!  
Raph cogió el bote de mutágeno vacío.  
-No me digas que ese rugido venía de algún nuevo...  
-Me temo que sí...  
-¡Hay que encontrarlos! ¡Ya!  
El de rojo asintió, estaba muy preocupado... Ese rugido no venía de un mutante cualquiera, y solo esperaba que sus hermanos estuviesen bien...  
El líder se sentía culpable, ¿cómo se le había podido ocurrir dividir el grupo en dos equipos? ¡Era de lo más estúpido! Y se le notaba que estaba realmente preocupado...

* * *

Donnie lo vio todo en una fracción de segundo... Vio como su hermanito pequeño recibía un puñetazo en la cara, y como fue estampado con fuerza contra la pared de un edificio...  
-¡MIKEY!  
El de morado corrió a socorrerle y vio que estaba algo aturdido.  
-Maldito... -susurró- ¡Te vas a enterar!  
Corrió velozmente hacia hacia aquel enorme gato y logró esquivar sus golpes con agilidad. Saltó rápidamente y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su palo Bo. El gato rugió molesto y le propinó a Donnie un puñetazo en el estómago. Donnie cayó al suelo por el golpe y el gato sonrió, estaba a punto de aplastarlo cuando una cadena de hierro le sorprendió. Mikey había logrado retenerle un poco con su cadena.  
-¡Deja en paz a mi hermano! -gritó el de naranja.  
**-Eres un estúpido si crees que puedes contra mí.**  
Su voz era muy grave y daba algo de miedo. Los dos hermanos Hamato se sorprendieron al ver que podía hablar.  
Mikey no aguantó mucho más y el gato se desprendió de la cadena.  
Este se acercó al ninja naranja rápidamente y le dio varios zarpazos. Mikey logró esquivar algunos, pero el gato logró darle en el brazo izquierdo...  
-¡Arggg! -gritó dolorido.  
La bestia aprovechó y se lanzó sobre él.  
**-Mmm... Creo que prepararé sopa de tortuga... Dicen que es deliciosa... **-su voz sonaba idéntica a la de un loco...  
-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!  
Donnie al escuchar a su hermano gritar se puso en pie de un salto y le dio con el palo Bo tan fuerte en la cabeza a ese gato que lo dejo aturdido.  
-¡Corre Mikey!  
Donnie ayudó a Mikey a ponerse de pie y se subieron a un edificio. Iban saltando de edificio en edificio lo más rápido posible, pero... El gato aún les seguía...

* * *

Leo y Raph llegaron a la calle donde hacía poco rato se enfrentaron sus hermanos con aquella bestia...

-Oh no...  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-El nunchaku de Mikey...  
Leo lo cogió y lo apretó con fuerza.  
-No deben de andar muy lejos, ¡sigamos!  
Comenzaron a correr.  
-¿Crees que estarán bien...?  
-No lo sé Raph, pero me gustaría pensar que sí...  
Esta contestación dejó a Raph más preocupado que antes.

* * *

Mikey miró hacia atrás y se asustó mucho por lo que vio...  
-¡Donnie! ¡Blackcat nos persigue!  
-¿¡Blackcat?!  
-Sí... Es que es un gato mutante y es de color negro, por lo que...  
-¡Mikey lo entiendo...! ¡Pero ahora no es un buen momento para poner nombres! -gritó enfadado Donnie.  
-Vale... No te alteres...  
Donnie soltó un bufido, a veces no entendía a Mikey...  
**-¡No podréis escapar de mí!**  
-¡Mikey más rápido!  
-¡Voy todo lo rápido que me permiten mis piernas!  
-¡Da igual tú solo...! ¡Agg!  
-¡Donnie!  
Su hermano se había caído brutalmente al suelo debido a que Blackcat le había lanzado Dios sabe que cosa... Torciéndose el tobillo...  
-¡Mikey, la bomba de humo!  
-¡Voy!  
Blackcat estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos, hasta que Mikey logró sacar la bomba de humo de su cinturón. La enorme bestia tosió y cuando logró volver a ver bien, las tortugas habían desaparecido...  
Lo peor de todo esto, era que estaban a tan solo un edificio del gato, escondidos detrás de unos conductos de ventilación.  
-Intenta no hacer ruido Mikey... -dijo lo más bajo posible Donnie.  
-Okey bro... ¿Te... duele?  
-¿Lo qué?  
-El tobillo...  
-La verdad es que sí... Apenas lo puedo mover...  
-Puff, cuando se valla, nos vamos derechitos a casa...  
-Me parece bien...  
**-¡Os encontré!**  
-¡AHHHH! -gritaron los dos muy muy alto.

* * *

-¿¡Lo oíste?!

-¡Sí! ¡Son ellos!  
-¡Corre!  
Los dos hermanos corrieron lo más rápido posible a donde procedía el grito.

* * *

Donnie se fue cojeando, mientras que Mikey intentaba que Blackcat solo le prestase atención a él para que no le hiciese ningún daño a su hermano.  
-¡Hey saco de pulgas! ¡Estoy aquí!  
**-¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?!**  
-¡Solo te recordaba lo que en verdad eres! -dijo en tono burlón.  
**-Grrrr.**  
Blackcat perdió total atención en Donnie y lleno de furia se dispuso a atacar a Mikey.  
Mikey esquivó su golpe y le propinó una patada en la espalda hasta que...  
-¡Donnie! ¡Mikey!  
Mikey se giró a ver quien le llamaba y su cara se iluminó al averiguar de quienes se trataban...  
-¡Chi...  
No pudo acabar la frase ya que un puñetazo cargado de ira fue a parar a su estómago, Mikey salió disparado por los aires y una pared frenó un poco su viaje, aunque de poco sirvió ya que con la fuerza con la que fue golpeado rompió hasta esa pared, cayendo inconsciente en otro edificio por tan brutal golpe...  
-¡MIKEY! -gritaron los tres hermanos a la vez.  
-¡Se acabó! Esto ya es personal... -dijo Raphael lleno de furia.  
-¡Vas a pagar caro! -amenazó Leo.  
El de rojo y el de azul fueron disparados contra Blackcat, golpeándolo de varias maneras, aunque este no fue menos y también comenzó a pegar terribles zarpazos.  
Mientras tanto, Donnie fue a por su hermano pequeño.  
-¡Mikey! ¡Hermanito!  
Se arrodilló junto a él y le tomó el pulso. Estable. Aunque estaba inconsciente. Le miró las piernas, los brazos y...  
-¡Oh no! ¡Oh no!  
Donnie vio que Mikey ademas de tener el brazo izquierdo muy inchado por un arañazo, lo tenía roto...  
-¡Chicos! ¡Mikey se ha roto un brazo! -gritó a pleno pulmón.  
Sus hermanos le oyeron y esto hizo que golpearan más fuertemente a su rival.  
Lo estaban empujando poco a poco hacia el borde del edificio, hasta que...  
Blackcat no se percató de ello y cayó al vacío...  
**-¡Malditos...! **-fue lo último que oyeron los hermanos Hamato.  
Leo y Raph fueron corriendo hasta donde estaba Mikey.  
-¡Tenemos que llevarle a la guarida! ¡YA!  
Los dos asintieron y cargaron a su hermanito pequeño y lo llevaron hasta la guarida, mientras que Donnie cojeaba detrás de ellos...  
Unas horas después...  
Mikey abrió los ojos, le pesaban bastante. Trató de levantarse, pero cuando se apoyó en su brazo izquierdo aulló de dolor.  
-¡Ayyyyy! -gritó.  
-¡Mikey! ¡No te levantes!  
Leo entró corriendo a la habitación de su hermano.  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Cuando peleabas con... Blackcat... Te rompiste el brazo izquierdo y caíste inconsciente...  
Mikey se miró su brazo izquierdo, y vio que lo tenía totalmente vendado.  
-¿Y Donnie? -preguntó preocupado.  
-Esta abajo, en su laboratorio.  
-¿Está bien?  
-Sí Mikey, no te preocupes, estoy bien...  
Donnie entró en su habitación con una muleta y el tobillo vendado.  
-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó ahora alarmado.  
-Solo tengo un pequeño esguince... No te preocupes...  
Mikey se tranquilizó un poco más. En ese momento entró Raphael.  
-¿¡Mikey?! ¿!Estás bien?!  
-Sí... Pero...  
-¡Oh, gracias a Dios!  
Raph lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-¡No me vuelvas a pegar estos sustos!  
-Auu, Raph, mi brazo...  
-Ups, perdón.  
Todos se comenzaron a reír.  
-Oíd chicos...  
Todos miraron a Leo.  
-Yo... Lo siento...  
-¿Por qué? -preguntaron Mikey y Donnie a la vez.  
-Por esto de los equipos... Fue una estupidez, y yo... lo siento...  
Mikey y Donnie sonrieron, y Raph se les unió.  
-Hey bro, no pasa nada.  
-Claro que pasa, sino nos hubiésemos separado, vosotros dos estaríais bien.  
-Leo, no te preocupes, no todo es por tú culpa.  
El nombrado miró a Raph.  
-Yo también tengo parte de culpa...  
-Chicos, no digáis eso, de verdad, no es culpa de nadie -dijo Donnie calmado.  
Raph y Leo asintieron, aunque aún se seguían sintiendo culpables.  
-Chicos...  
Todos miraron hacia Mikey.  
-¿Sí, Mikey? -preguntó Raph.  
-Podemos... ¿Podemos ser todos juntos el equipo A?  
Los tres hermanos sonrieron ante esta pregunta.  
-Por supuesto que sí, hermanito -dijo Leo alegre.  
Mikey sonrió y abrazó a todos sus hermanos. Ellos respondieron al abrazo, ahora volvían a estar todos juntos, sin rivalidades, sin un único vencedor, volvían a ser una verdadera familia...

**FIN**

**Bien bien, y hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
